Edward (Elly) Henderson
by eylandria13
Summary: Summary: A girl pretending to be a boy ends up In CGL, but how long can she keep the secret? If you're annoyed with girls ending up at CGL don't read X-rayxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Edward Henderson **

**Summary: A girl pretending to be a boy ends up In CGL, but how long can she keep the secret? If you're annoyed with girls ending up at CGL don't read X-rayxOC **

**I do not own anything blah, blah, blah**

The dingy school bus rattled along the old dirt road toward a place called camp green lake; but I didn't see any lake.

My name was Elly Henderson, but everyone knows me as Edward, I found it easier on the streets to be a boy.

The only people who knew I was girl were my "little band of hooligans" a cluster of homeless ruffians between seventeen and eleven, 5 boys and one other girl, and apparently they were faster than me, for I had been caught and they escaped.

The bus was empty, except for one nervous looking boy with a mop of curly black hair sitting across from me, he looked like a wimp.

I couldn't possibly figure out what a fop like him did to get into an all boys delinquent camp "so um what did they get you for?" The nervous boy asked.

I stared at him "what's it to you?" I snarled he looked startled and scooted backward in his seat "n-nothing! I-I-I was j-just curious-" "well if you must know" I sneered "I was caught robbing a jewelry store and you?"

He swallowed "I stole a pair of shoes" I snorted, so this kid was as wimpy as he looked, an awkward silence stretched between us, I was enjoying it but he obviously wasn't "I-I'm Stanley" he said "Edward" I said shortly.

Just then the bus ground to a halt, I glanced out the window it was like a little wild western ghost town except it was teeming with boys wearing orange jumpsuits.

"Get going" the guard barked, I obeyed, he opened the cuffs and with a sort of bored swagger I strode off the bus, holding a plain green shirt, which was wrapped around a book and some underwear, certain feminine products were carefully concealed.

"Hey fresh meat!" somebody howled, Stanley quivered "s-so where's the lake?" He asked "what did I tell you? Don't be a wise guy."

he lead us up the steps into a office where a tough looking man sat, eating sunflower seeds "sit-down" he said with my arms folded I plopped down in the chair and slouched, keeping a bored look on my face.

Stanley sat down more delicately, the man spat into a jar and shifted through some files "what's with the sunflower seeds man?" The guard asked "I gave up smoking" he replied and picked up his clipboard "Stanley yelnats" he said drawing it out "the fourth?"

"Yeah, everyone in my family names their son Stanley because its yelnats backwards it's a…" he trailed off "tradition" he finished feebly, I snickered.

"My name is Mr. Sir, whenever you speak to me you will call me Mr. Sir" I snickered again, Mr. Sir gave me a long threatening look "Edward Henderson" he said menacingly "you think that's funny?"

"No Mr. Sir" Stanley mumbled "yes Mr. Sir" I said defiantly he glared at me "this isn't a girl scout camp" he said opening up his fridge and grabbing a coke.

"Here" he said Stanley reached for it and Mr. Sir tilted it away "boy you're a bag of tricks" he muttered giving it to the guard "thirsty Edward? Stanley?"

I didn't say anything "yes Mr. Sir" Stanley said a bit too eagerly_ how many times does he have to eat the green apple before he knows it'll give him a stomach ache?_ I thought "you two will be thirsty for the next eighteen months" Mr. Sir said simply.

Holes

"Look around, you do you see any guard towers? An electric fence?" Stanley shook his head "go ahead and run" he said "I won't stop you" "I'm not gonna run Mr. Sir" he said.

I didn't say anything, I wasn't gonna promise I wouldn't.

"Good thinking kid" he said "because we got the only water for a hundred miles, you go the buzzards will pick you clean by the third day."

From there, he lead us to a small locker room where somebody was sweeping "undress" he grunted.

But I was ready for this; I simply took off my jeans, but not my shirt and put the jumpsuit over it, while he explained the way things worked.

Stanley toppled and I sniggered "watch it yelnats" he staggered to his feet and Mr. Sir explained the lizards and the rattlesnakes "if you get bit by a lizard" he said "you will die, a slow and painful death always…."

Holes

"Yo who are the Neanderthal and the squeaker?" Somebody drawled, three boys walked up "this is Stanley and Edward" said Mr. Pendanski cheerfully "what happened to barf bag?"

One asked "oh, um Lewis won't be returning, he is still in the hospital. Stanley, Edward, meet rex-" he pointed to the black boy with thick glasses.

"Alan" a boy with a white cloth tied around his head.

"-and Theodore" an overweight black kid with a hat

"Hi" I and Stanley said "yo my name is x-ray" rex said "and that's squid" he jerked his head toward Alan "and that's armpit" he said nodding toward Theodore "him? He's mom" squid said.

Mom chuckled "they all have they're little nicknames, but I prefer to call them by the names their parents gave them the names society will know them by" he gave them an almost threatening look.

"Theodore why don't we show Edward and Stanley their cots?" Armpit glanced at rex "go ahead pit" he said and we all headed toward D tent

….

"This is where barf bag slept" armpit said patting Stanley's new cot, I got one directly across from him.

"Hey" somebody said softly, I looked up a Hispanic boy and an awfully tall white boy were standing next to my bed, they had just introduced themselves to Stanley

"I'm magnet" he said "and this is zigzag" "Edward" I responded, they both nodded and magnet moved on, but zigzag stared at me for a few more seconds before following him

"and this" mom announced "is zero, say hello to Stanley and Edward, zero" he was silent "you know why they call him zero?" mom asked "cause there is nothing going on in his stupid little head."

I stared at zero- looked into his brown eyes -and saw so much more…

Holes

"Hey Stanley, Edward!" Squid shouted waving us over "this is where you sit" he scooted over and made room for us, I was in-between squid and zero

"Hey, new kid" X-ray said, me and Stanley looked up "you didn't dig today" he said "so you wouldn't mind giving up your bread for someone who did now would you?"

He leaned over and snatched up Stanley's bread "you can have it" Stanley murmured looking down at his beans, to tell the truth I was a bit disappointed he didn't fight back.

"So what they get you for?" Squid asked "I robbed a jewelry shop" there was a murmur of assent "I stole a pair of shoes" Stanley said.

They all laughed "from a store or were they on someone's feet" squid teased "oh no, he killed the guy first, did you leave out that little detail?" Zigzag asked "they were Clyde Livingstone's shoes" Stanley murmured.

I was about to take my first bite, but instead dropped my fork "sweetfeet's?" "You did not-" "how did you get them?" "-he's the fastest guy in the majors!" their objections cut over the others.

"He donated them to a homeless shelter" Stanley said "did they have red X's on them?" Zero asked "whoa, you got zero to talk man!" Squid exclaimed "yeah" Stanley said "yeah they did" zero looked down at his food.

I did the same and took the first bite of beans "ugh!" I cried everybody looked up at me with amused faces "what is this S.O.S.?"

Everybody burst out laughing; X-ray pounded his fist down on the table cackling "I thought I couldn't find anything else to call it! I forgot about that one! I like you already kid!"

**In case you misunderstood there is only going to be friendship between zero and Edward (Elly)**


	2. Chapter 2

Holes

I twisted and turned in my cot, wide awake.

I was thinking about the problems, I was going to have to face the open showers for one and getting dressed.

I slept in my jumpsuit and I had wrapped white bandages around my chest just in case.

My brownish blonde hair went to my shoulders, but I kept it cleverly concealed under a baseball cap.

Well, I could always shower in a T-shirt and my underwear, it would look weird, but I could always make the excuse that wet clothes kept you cooler.

The boys in D tent were decent, zigzag was the type I thought I should avoid though.

X-ray was egotistical, if he had his way; he'd probably have a stone statue of himself in the middle of camp.

Stanley was spineless, but polite. Zero was quiet; I suspect he has a huge advantage because everybody around him talks too much, kind of like the Fonz in happy days.

Magnet, armpit, and squid were ok, funny and nice enough.

Suddenly, I was startled the sound of the first call and all the boys started groaning and falling out of their beds, the day had begun.

**X-ray POV**

X-ray let his bandanna down around his head and glanced at Edward as the D tenters walked toward the section they'd be digging.

Much to X-ray's annoyance, he had been appointed his mentor "you ever dig a hole, Ed?" He asked.

Edward shook his head, X-ray snickered "believe me you will" he stopped and planted his shovel in the ground "this is where you dig, all right? If you have any questions, I'll be over there."

He gestured to a few feet away "oh and if you find anything" he lowered his voice slightly "give it to me alright?"

Edward stared at him "I've been here over six months and I ain't found nothing, nobody has, it wouldn't be fair if you got a day off and you just got here right?"

He didn't answer, just stared at him through narrowed eyes and he stared back.

Edward nodded ever so slightly "thanks Ed" X-ray said slapping him on the back and grabbing his shovel and beginning to dig his own hole.

Something was awfully odd about Edward, the way he walked and talked.

His face was different too softer, and so were his hands, they were slimmer than normal, even though they were rough.

Something was different about Edward Henderson and X-ray was determined to find out what.

**Edward**

I took a deep breath and stabbed the shovel in the hard barren ground, pushing down with my foot heaving the dirt and throwing it up.

I had only dug two feet so far, without stopping, I continued steadily, a shadow was cast over my hole, I looked up, it was X-ray my "mentor."

He was holding out his hand to help her out "nice job" he said "Mr. Sir is coming with the water" I grabbed my canteen and grabbed his hand.

He practically jerked me out of the hole, none to gently, I only staggered slightly.

he moved his hand up to my wrist and turned it upward and examined my palm, which was blistered and bleeding, he nodded approvingly "you've got tough hands" he released her wrist and strode over to the truck.

Everyone made way for him to be first, I decided to respectfully take the back of the line, Stanley got shoved to just in front of me, looking embarrassed.

The boys seemed to like to take this time to talk and shove each other around, I was quiet until he filled my canteen.

"You got blisters Edward?" Mr. Sir called "yes Mr. Sir" I said "don't worry, everything turns to callous eventually."

"Thanks" I mumbled Mr. Sir didn't reply he just got back into the truck and drove away I jumped back into my hole and continued digging.

Holes

I lay on my bed listening to the other kid's talk, Stanley hadn't come back yet and they were inventing various horrible, yet creative deaths for him.

"maybe his dirt pile topped on him and he suffocated" suggested squid, two gunshots rang out and we all jumped "or maybe Mr. sir has lost it and is killing us off one by one" zigzag said "shut up" X-ray said.

Stanley burst in panting hard "lizard" he gasped, zigzag stood up "what color was its blood" he asked "I-I don't know, I didn't get close enough to see" zigzag looked disappointed "man I wish I could have seen it… BAM!"

Stanley jumped, armpit snickered "man if Mr. Sir hadn't shot it" magnet said "you'd be in the hole, man."

"Did you know that each one has got exactly eleven spots?" Zigzag said sounding quite evil "but if you ever get close enough to count them gek! You're dead" Squid said.

"were working for those lizards, building their homes" armpit said "yesterday I seen ten of them in one hole" everyone made noises of disagreement "man, we ain't digging holes for no lizards, were digging holes to build character" X-ray said, everybody laughed, but stopped when another shot rang out.

**Hello! First *hugs* thank you for reading and those of you who followed! You'll be happy to know I'm well into the story, but I'm going to be posting the chapters a lot slower than I'm writing them. You know suspense and all that jazz, sometimes after I've posted a chapter, I want to change something major, but it too late. So that's why it's so slow, please review. (I love reviews!) oh and keep in mind I have only seen the movie not read the book**


	3. Chapter 3

Holes

Another wave of dirt showered me, I coughed and choked, looking upward toward my pile; on the other side zigzag was digging and every time he chucked up dirt it came raining down on me and my hole.

Finally, it was the last straw, I threw down my shovel and carefully loosened the dirt pile and with one good push half of it came toppling down on zigzag that let out a little cry.

I hastily grabbed my shovel and started digging again, anxious to look innocent, zigzag rose out of his hole looking at me with hatred.

Instantly, I dropped my shovel and scrambled out of my hole, why couldn't I keep my temper in check? Now he was going to kill me.

"Hey guys look zigzag and Edward is going to fight!" Magnet shouted zigzag shoved me down, hard.

For some reason all of a sudden I was furious with him, I got to my feet, he threw a punch being smaller than him I had an advantage in dodging and he missed.

Somehow, I still don't know how, I punched him in his stomach.

He doubled over and unfortunately for him fell backward into a finished hole.

I jumped in after him, landing squarely on top of him and I just started hitting him as hard as I could.

Faintly, I heard the boys cheering, I stopped when my anger was spent and I weakly got off of him.

X-ray helped me out of the hole "congratulations" he said as all the boys swarmed around me commenting on my victory.

Magnet took a note pad out of his pocket and made a little mark in it "that's one" he said she stared at him "what?" he said "it gives me an odds advantage when betting."

Zigzag crawled out of the hole looking murderous and I wouldn't put it past the psycho, but he just threw me a look of pure hatred and made his way to his hole.

Everyone else did the same, she went to her hole and started digging, and I noticed zigzag didn't throw dirt into my hole anymore.

Holes

"Hey X" Stanley shouted "I think I found something" I scrambled out of my hole to see what he had found; he was holding up a small golden tube.

X-ray snatched it out of his hands and examined it through his dusty glasses "lemme see" I said holding out my hand, hesitatingly he handed it to me.

K.B it said "cool" I said tossing it back to X-ray "I don't know, I'll turn it in maybe get the rest of the day off" he shrugged, this came off to me as being extremely selfish.

"Wait your hole is almost done! I'll be out here all day!" Stanley cried X-ray gave him a look "so?" I held my breath "s-so why not turn it in tomorrow? You'll get the whole day off."

I let out a sigh of disappointment, I sort of wanted someone to put X-ray in his place, X-ray nodded slowly "I like your thinking caveman" the other boys commented him and gave him hearty slaps on the back.

I just returned to my hole, I was beginning to not like X-ray, he had the ego the size of Texas **(I wasn't born in Texas but I got here as soon as I could**) and had way to much respect for the asshole he was, even if he earned it he didn't deserve it.

Holes

"Y'all be good now, you hear?" X-ray said with a short wave, he didn't even have the decency to be complacent! How I would love to wipe that smirk of his face!

I stabbed my shovel down in the dirt harshly, venting my anger _curse him and his ego!_ I thought, I wanted the day off, but Stanley deserved it he had found it.

"Come on fellows were going to dig this dirt twice" the warden shouted gleefully "Edward, zero, and caveman over here."

Mr. Sir shouted pointing down into X-ray's hole "starts digging here" they both jumped down in the hole but I wandered over to the warden "why are we digging twice?"

She looked at me and whipped off her glasses "excuse me?" I saw pure death in her eyes "I-I was j-just wondering" I was beginning to stutter like Stanley "you're not here to ask questions" she said coolly "you're here to dig."

I nodded and quickly joined zero and Stanley, it was less boring to dig as a group we got to talk but the warden and Mr. Sir kept hovering over us, shouting at us to go faster.

Holes

"How did she know my name?" Stanley asked as the D tenters walked to their tents.

"She's got the whole place wired" zigzag said "she's got these little tiny cameras and microphones, all over the place."

He paused wringing his hands "she's got them in the wreck room, the tents," he paused looking around nervously "the showers."

I glanced at the showers a bit fearfully "man she does not have them in the showers" Stanley said "don't listen to him" squid laughed "I read his file he suffers from acute paranoia."

Magnet grinned "that means she watching you huh?" he said to Stanley "man" he said "she got microphones and cameras not microscopes" everyone laughed I glanced at the showers warily.

**I finished this weeks ago but for some reason I didn't post it *shrugs***


	4. Chapter 4

"Good to have you back, X-ray" the warden purred "we could use your sharp eyes." I rolled my eyes as she glided away; he started digging next to us.

"Good to be back fellows" he said with a big grin "you're a jerk" I said suddenly "oooooh" squid, armpit, and magnet said in unison.

X-ray stopped and looked at me "excuse me?" He said dangerously I scoffed "you know caveman found the tube. I don't say you deserve it, you already get a short shovel, and extra bread when someone new arrives, and your first in line for water. Isn't that enough for his majesty?"

He dropped his shovel and walked up to me "excuse me?" He repeated his eyes flashing "you know very well what I said; _rex."_

He gave me a shove and I stumbled backwards, and then gave him a push.

He grabbed the front of my jumpsuit and gave me a jerk, but he jerked me too hard and the cloth ripped, I fell backwards hitting my head on something hard, pain making my head spin.

X-ray's jaw dropped, the rip plainly revealed the white bandages wrapped around my chest; to add insult to injury, my hat fell off and my- in a boy's world longer-than-normal -hair fell loose.

And what was worse everyone in D tent and a couple more from E tent and C tent were staring at me.

Had I not been in this position I would have burst out laughing at X-ray's expression; a mixture of surprise, shock, disbelief, bewilderment, astonishment, and amazement.

Squid sounded like a broken record "you're a…you're a… you're a-"

"¿eres una chica?" Magnet said indignantly, he started jabbering away in Spanish "no puede creerlo! ¡Yo he estado durmiendo dentro de diez pies de una niña y no he visto uno por mesas! ¿Por qué no se nos ha dicho? Espera no contestar eso, entiendo. ¡Pero aun así, esto tiene que ser el mejor error que el gobierno ha hecho!"

"He's a girl!" Armpit sputtered, I wiped the tears of pain out of my eyes "what's the matter? You act like you've seen a girl before" I said almost tauntingly.

The crowd of boys started talking at the same time "you heard it!" Someone howled.

Suddenly the crowd moved backwards; not one of them made a peep, they stared just behind me I looked up, it was the warden.

she reached down and grabbed my arm in an iron grip, I let out a squeak "come with me" the warden said dangerously, practically dragging me away, while the boys began to whisper wildly.

Mr. Sir was staring at me his mouth hanging open, for once too shocked to tell the boys to get back to work.

The warden pretty much stuffed me in the back seat of her car, hopped in the front, started the engine and sped off.

I carefully adjusted myself in the seat and did my best to hold the gaping hole in my clothes together, the warden screeched to a halt and jumped out of the car storming into one of the buildings in the camp.

A few moments later, she stormed out holding a fresh jumpsuit.

She hopped back into the car and this time only drove a little ways before stopping and getting out of the car, she opened the back door, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me up to the cabin she owned.

The warden flung the door open, stormed in, and slammed the door behind her.

"Start talking" the warden growled, I thought it best to respond quickly "my real name is Elly Edward Henderson" I said rapidly "I pretended to be a boy and I ended up here instead of jail."

Warden looked as though she was mulling this over "look we're both girls" she began her demeanor changing suspiciously "and we understand each other" I nodded not quite knowing were this was going.

"If they find a girl here, I'll be in a lot of trouble and so will you" I realized where this was going "so you want me to still pretend be a boy?" I asked.

She nodded smiling, she released my wrist "you catch on quickly" she said handing me the fresh jumpsuit and nodding toward the bathroom, and I went in and changed.

When I came out she took my old jumpsuit "whenever it's time for you to use your shower tokens come here" she gestured toward the bathroom "really?" I asked.

"Of course" the warden said sounding colder now "I'm not heartless now get back to work" she barked I walked out "hurry up" she shouted, the moment I stepped onto the porch I broke into a run…

**X-ray POV: **

_Poor Edward looked quite frightened when the warden stuffed him Er her into the car_ X-ray thought "get back to work!" Mr. Sir yelled when they drove off, everyone was muttering about Edward.

"that's really odd" zigzag said "if she hid her gender who knows what else she's hiding" magnet groaned "man shut up why do you think she pretended to be a girl in an all boy camp?"

Zigzag looked rather put out "I think she's hot" lump she in an almost bragging tone "stuff a sock in it lump" X-ray said surprising himself, lump looked angry but didn't do anything and that particular cluster of boys was silent for awhile.

"Maybe she's an alien" zigzag began and everyone within earshot groaned "please zigzag she's not an alien" X-ray said pinching the bridge of his nose "and don't say she's a spy or a commie cause she's not that either" armpit added.

"I can't believe I slept within 50 yards of a girl and didn't know it" lump said "lump I'm warning you" X-ray growled "if you even think about going anywhere near her…" "You like her X-ray?" Lump taunted "worried someone will take your girl away?"

His cheeks heated up as he advanced on lump, but he wasn't sure if it was because of embarrassment or anger "X-ray!" Magnet barked warningly "Mr. Sir is coming!"

X-ray halted remembering himself just in time lump was smirking "I'm warning you lump" X-ray repeated before grabbing his shovel and continuing to dig.

Lump muttered something about a shrimp, X-ray shook with fury very sensitive about his stature.

"Hey guys look" squid yelled "there she is!" "Where?" They all said in unison "there!" Squid said pointing across the plain.

There in the distance, they could see her walking toward them, suddenly, she stopped and looked behind her "what is she doing?" Stanley asked suddenly she started running as fast as she could.

"rattlesnake or a yellow spotted lizard" zigzag murmured, they watched her as she got closer and closer finally, she stopped at the very edge of their hole and sat down, panting hard, her legs dangling over the edge.

X-ray placed a hand on her knee "you alright kid?" He asked she slapped his hand away "don't touch me" she snarled he recoiled "um sorry?" He said bewilderedly _I don't deal with girls on a regular basis so you'll have to forgive me if I'm ignorant_ he added in his mind.

"What she say Niña?" Magnet asked saying Niña a bit contemptuously "she told me to get back to work" Edward answered sharply.

Lump pushed his way through the crowd and with a smirk at X-ray offered his hand to Edward "lump" he said in an unctuous voice.

She pushed herself off the wall and into the hole; he looked disappointed "nice to meet you" she said stiffly "where is my shovel?"

"Oh please use mine madam" lump said offering her his, she looked at it "thanks" she said coolly "but the handle on mine is greasy enough, thank you."

The smile on his face dropped off like a rock, while behind him squid, zigzag, and magnet were laughing silently.

X-ray snickered, she picked up a shovel "I'll just use this one" she said sweetly, it was indeed the one she had been using.

Lump sulked away, she threw a glare at X-ray "look I'm sorry ok" he said holding up his hands defensively "I didn't know" she ignored him and started digging.

**Please review! Thank you those who faved and the one who reviewed **


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest: thank you! Yeah, I know, I was scandalized (what! only three!? What's wrong with X-ray?! *slams fist down on desk* he's cute damn it!) And well here's the update! **

**Holes **

The next day was the worst day at that camp Edward ever experienced, she couldn't sleep for worry someone would hurt her.

In the morning while she was grabbing her shovel several boys tried to cop a feel on her, so many times in fact, her hand started to ache from how many slaps she was giving.

When she was digging, she couldn't shake the feeling she was being stared at, even though they had moved back to their individual holes.

Dr. Pendanski bugged her more gave her speeches, she really didn't want to hear.

At lunch and dinner, wolf whistles and catcalls echoed across the room, she couldn't wait for nighttime, and was relieved when it came.

**(Just time skipping padding; Matt McKinney: padding, padding, paddING! Padding, padding, paddING!) **

**Holes**

I slowly opened my eyes awakened by something; I listened for a noise but heard nothing so I closed my eyes again.

Somebody clapped a hand over my mouth, I kicked as hard as I could, hitting the hand away from my mouth, I screamed as loud as possible.

Dimly I saw silhouettes sitting bolt upright; I kicked my assailant in the stomach, I heard a horrible sound like a strangled cry, he stumbled backwards and landed on zigzag, who squeaked in surprise.

I scrambled to the edge of my cot, snatching up my shoes; I threw them at my attacker, who was now fleeing the tent.

The light flickered on; magnet was balanced awkwardly on his bed, one hand holding the on switch and zigzag was looking more bedraggled than ever.

"Are you all right?" X-ray asked, he was holding a shoe as if he had been preparing to throw it "y-yeah I'm fine" I said, the first call blew startling all of them, zigzag groaned.

**Holes**

"Tell me zero what does D-I-G spell?"

I grimaced, _now that's just cold_ I thought, I wouldn't answer, it was just insulting his intelligence.

If I was zero, if I could I would have spelled S-A-R-C-A-S-T-I-C right on the spot.

zero stared up at him then smacked him across the face with the shovel, Mr. pendanski collapsed, I gasped, zero bent over "dig" he said then he took off running "run zero!" Stanley shouted I joined in "run zero" I screamed "go!"

"Don't shoot! He can't go anywhere!" The warden shouted "you thought I was going to shoot him?" Mr. Sir shouted indignantly.

"The last thing we need is an investigation" the warden said through gritted teeth "well then I'll let him go!" Mr. Sir said "let him go!"

**Holes**

"Edward? Can I talk to you?" X-ray asked me the morning after Stanley had stolen the truck and gone after zero "sure" I said grabbing my shovel.

He lead me around the building until we were behind it, I was instantly wary and uncomfortable for we were alone, he hesitated "here" he said finally holding out his shovel.

I stared at the shovel, a few inches shorter than everyone else's "but why?" I blurted, he didn't say anything and I couldn't see his face.

I cautiously took hold of the shovel and he took mine "why?" I asked again, he totally breezed past the question.

"Edward isn't a good name for a girl" he said "and you don't have a nickname yet" I folded my arms "shoot" I said "how about Mulan?"

I laughed "that's good" I said "ok that sounds good" I couldn't see if he was but I was sure he was smiling.

Holes

The D tenters became very protective of 'Mulan' she was rarely very far from a D-tenter.

They each defended her honor in their own way; whether it was punching a guy out or guiding her away from potential jerks.

They each had their reasons: armpit admired her courage.

Zigzag was suspious of her, but he was more suspious of everyone else.

Once, when they were collecting their shovels and lump was making a beeline for her, zigzag punched him before he could get anywhere near her, of course he got in trouble but he didn't seem to care.

Squid found a good friend in her because their background was similar.

Thought magnet refused to call her anything other than Niña; which always had a contemptuous tone, he eventually adjusted to her as one of the guys.

X-ray sort of felt it his duty as 'leader' to protect his 'subjects,' that was his excuse; though it was really just because he really, really liked her.

In turn Mulan learned to like all of them as friends.

**(More padding **** Matt McKinney: padding, padding, paddING! Padding, padding, paddING!)**

**Sorry it's a bit short I'm slacking off **


	6. Chapter 6

Holes

I glared at X-ray "brilliant Holmes" I said.

We were standing in front of a large sink, he was holding a drying towel and I was holding a sponge.

"Hey" he said defensively "it's not my fault you're the only one with guts" I snorted "more like the only one that can't properly escape."

I had stumbled across X-ray, zigzag, magnet, squid, and armpit, spreading plastic wrap in front of the doorways of the warden's cabin. (She was out)

Just when I was in the middle of scolding them, while they stood respectfully in a line, with their hands behind their back, looking at the floor, when another culprit; twitch the lookout, shouted that the warden was coming.

They scattered, but my feet got tangled in the plastic wrap and she fell flat in front of the warden and X-ray tripped over me joining me in my utter terror.

They others escaped, but we were stuck with the punishment "um I don't know how to wash dishes" X-ray said awkwardly I grabbed the first dish and started scrubbing it harshly "you're a liar" I said handing the washed dish to him.

He dried it and set it aside, he didn't answer but I could have sworn he grinned.

I washed dish after dish as fast as I could, he dried as fast as he could "where did you learn to wash dishes like that?" he asked me.

"The orphanage" I said stiffly "I got into trouble so much and this was my punishment, I hated it so much I learned to do it quickly."

He shrugged "I suppose, but I thought you said you lived out on the street" I sighed "well yes and no" Jake rescued me from the orphanage "Jake?" X-ray asked.

I chuckled "the leader he sort of rescued all of us, he's basically big brother to all of us. He also sells anything we steal, because he's the oldest just turned eighteen. We planned to steal a couple jewels from the store for his birthday, so he could sell them and buy him something. but it backfired and I was caught."

I paused "what about you?" I asked, he turned a bright red "you don't want to know" I smirked "aww it can't be that bad" he fidgeted "It's bad" he said.

"Come on" I said coaxingly "alright, but don't laugh" he said "I won't" I promised "I was sort of caught selling crushed up oregano and melatonin as marijuana and cocaine" he mumbled.

there was a long pause, finally I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst out laughing "you said you wouldn't laugh" he warned "I'm so sorry" I choked "but that is brilliant!"

X-ray scoffed "except that I got caught" I managed to stop laughing "well better oregano" I tittered "than marijuana" he shrugged "true."

I grinned at him "so who's Idea was it to rig the warden's house?"

"Twitch's, he's adjusting well to camp" he responded "has he learned that you are almighty and powerful?" I teased.

He half frowned "hey I have to take that position remember I'm-" he struggled for the right word "of decreased stature" I tittered "you're short!"

"Well yes" he admitted "don't worry, I'm slightly shorter than you and so is twitch you're not alone."

"But you're a girl" he objected "and he's the youngest."

"Hey you take what you can get" I said pointedly "that reminds me" he said almost shyly "I guess I gave you the shovel, because you're a girl and I'm supposed to be a gentleman."

I smirked at him "it took you that long to come up with something?" He turned red "yes" he said defiantly. 

Holes

"Come on hector, you're coming with us" the lawyer said kindly I ruffled his hair for he was directly in front of me.

"Take care of yourself kid" I said, he grinned up at me there was a loud rumble the ground quivered.

"What the-?"

Big fat cool drops began to fall from the sky "it's raining!" Somebody shrieked I gave a screech and ran out from under the roof.

The water felt really good on my face, everyone was running around, I looked around.

The warden was in shock, zigzag looked only slightly suspicious, and the lawyer just looked annoyed.

I spotted X-ray a few feet away from me "X-ray!" I shouted starting to run towards him "it's raining!" He grinned "I know" I hugged him laughing.

Before we could break apart, he took me by surprise and kissed me full on the mouth, I twitched in surprise.

my senses spun and I was giddy, I felt myself sinking to the ground, kissing him back, distantly I heard squid's voice.

"Hey guys! Lookee! Lookit! Look at X-ray and Mulan!"

Cheers and catcalls echoed from somewhere seeming far away, suddenly we broke apart, X-ray released me took off his glasses and began cleaning them furiously.

"Aww X-ray…"

He didn't say anything; he was blushing furiously still cleaning his glasses

"X-ray I didn't know…"

He stopped cleaning his glasses and looked up at me, I smiled warmly, and he grinned "Stanley is leaving!"

Somebody shouted, X-ray scrambled to his feet, I did the same we hurried over to him "um take care of yourself ok?" X-ray said awkwardly to Stanley, they stared at each other uncomfortably, I rolled my eyes.

"Men"

I jumped forward and hugged Stanley tightly "I'll miss you" I said tearfully he gave a surprised spasm then cautiously hugged me back we broke apart

"Spend it well" I said glancing at the suitcase

"Yes by bailing me out" magnet chimed in

**Ok this is the end (I really, really suck at endings) thank you guys! God rest ye merry gentlemen *bows* oh tidings of comfort and joy comfort and joy ohhh tidings of comfort and joy **


End file.
